


Under the Cushions

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Obedience, Orders, gentle humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo is a silly bugger. Sean does not object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cushions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/)**shegollum** for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating.

Sean was glad he’d put his bottle of beer on the end table before flopping on the sofa when something jabbed him hard in the ass. He yelped softly, jumping up, rubbing his cheek with one hand as he bent over and felt around behind the cushion for the offending object and pulled out a paintbrush.

“Viggo.” Sean muttered his lover’s name softly as he tossed the brush on the coffee table. Bugger was a menace. He turned to sit before pausing, glancing at the cushion and sighing heavily as he pulled it up. His eyes widened, then narrowed as he pulled the others off, retrieving from under and behind them no less than about thirty dollars worth of assorted Yank and Kiwi coins and bills, a tube of lip balm, two packs of gum, a comb, half a dozen pebbles of various shapes and colors, and the cell phone Viggo swore he lost a month ago.

_Silly fucking bugger._

Sean had the cushions back on the sofa and was reaching behind the last one, trying to extract something when the silly fucking bugger in question came into the room.

“What are you doing?”

Sean groaned softly as he snagged his prize, straightening as he spoke Viggo’s name and gestured at the sofa. “Sofa?”

Viggo’s eyes widened a little, then he swallowed, nodded as he undid his jeans, pushing them off his hips as he draped himself over the arm of the sofa, offering himself to Sean.

 _What the bloody hell?_ Sean shook his head, went to put the last item he pulled from the sofa with the rest of the hoard, then blinked as he realized it was lube. He blinked, then laughed softly as he gave Viggo a long looking over. Viggo squirmed, and his keys slithered out of his jeans pocket and slipped behind one of the cushions.

Sean smiled. Mystery solved.


End file.
